


bucatini baby

by cloudburst



Series: amore? never fuckin’ heard of her [2]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, mafia 3 time period. 43 yo vito is still getting it, mostly vito centric / oriented in terms of narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: Vito asks like he couldn’t recognize the smell of burnt tomatoes and burnt pasta – like he doesn’t understand that Marc is trying to unfuck some bucatini that he’d been trying to keep hidden.Or Vito’s boyfriend wants to do something special. He burns the something special.
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/OMC, Vito Scaletta/Original Character(s), Vito Scaletta/Original Male Character
Series: amore? never fuckin’ heard of her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	bucatini baby

**Author's Note:**

> to the one person maybe reading this, thanks! i’ve loved vito since i was like 11 and this is my way of expressing my big gay feelings for him
> 
> marc, his boyfriend, is my oc who is acadian and speaks french creole, originally from new bordeaux of course. they’ve been together for a while at the start of this, and it’s in new bordeaux before #LINCOLN saves vito etc

The first thing Vito notices is the burning smell, and the next is the frantic motion as Marc turns around in the kitchen at River Row – frantically waving his arms as he tries to hide whatever is making that god-awful smell. A dark curl falls onto Marc’s sweaty forehead as he starts to speak but thinks better of it, turning his back to Vito to continue his attempts to flip whatever Vito assumes has burned to the pan. 

“So, Marc, whatcha doin’ right there?” Vito asks like he couldn’t recognize the smell of burnt tomatoes and burnt pasta – like he doesn’t understand that Marc is trying to unfuck some bucatini that he’d been trying to keep hidden. “Why are you hiding that burnt pasta? You cookin’ for some other man? Tryin’ to dip on me, huh?” And Vito’s voice is full of levity; he’s just messing with him. 

Marc sighs – and it’s real deep, Vito thinks – as he turns around. He looks sad, and hey, that’s just not fuckin’ allowed. 

“What’s wrong? C’mon, cat got your fuckin’ tongue?” His voice is light as Vito takes a step toward him, trying to fill the space between them and hoping Marc will do the rest. He doesn’t – just places the towel he’d been using to hold the pan onto the counter. Vito hopes Marc has shut off the gas. 

“I just wanted to do this thing for you. You’re always out there, doin’ big things and I’m here and the construction yard. I don’t do nothin’ for you, Vito.” 

“Hey, where the fuck is this comin’ from? Did one of my guys say somethin’ to you? I swear to God if it’s like that then…” 

Marc places his hand on the arm Vito had raised, lowering it down with a gentle pressure till he hesitantly takes Vito’s hand between his two. “It’s not like that. I just want you to know how much I appreciate ya, is all. Hard when I live with ya – when ya cook for me usin’ all these recipes from my momma. I need you ta’know I’m not goin’ nowhere unless you ask me to.” 

Vito pulls Marc in by using the hand he’d been holding, and it’s about fuckin’ time as he relents – pressing his head to the top of Vito’s shoulder. He moves to run his hand through Marc’s curls while the other wraps low around his waist. 

“So what’s that gotta do with the bucatini? Gettin’ at my heart through my stomach or some shit?” 

Marc’s voice is muffled, and Vito thinks he can almost hear a laugh at his summary. It makes up for being out of his depth every time Marc touches him. 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. Wanted you to know you’re special to me, special enough for me to try makin’ some Italian thing I can’t even pronounce.” 

“I think I know I’m special on account of you stayin’ with an old wiseguy like me when you know, you’re such a young, drop-dead gorgeous knockout and all that.” 

“Vito, I-” 

“But I’ll take your word for it tough guy. That I’m special that is.” 

And Marc finally looks up at him. Thank Christ, Vito thinks. 

“It’s not like I’m some fawn, Vi-to.” The way he says his name… Vito doesn’t think he’ll ever recover from the syrup on his word, the accent on Marc’s lips. “I’m thirty years old, and I’ been landin’ the same hotshot in my bed for over a year now.” 

Vito kisses him- because he doesn’t know what to say, because there’s nothing else to say, and because he wants to. He momentarily wonders how Marc could struggle with the fact Vito might not know how special he is to him when Marc comes back to the apartment in the Row every night and climbs into bed next to Vito, whisperin’ how he loves him. He wonders how he’d not know when they’re taking each other apart and Vito’s entire existence is Marc’s name on his lips, and the rapid sound of his heartbeat. Vito is so in love that it hurts. It makes him dizzy. He says as much. 

“Marc, I love you so much it makes me dizzy.” 

Marc laughs, thinking back to the time Vito had told him he sounds sweet like honey. “Who sounds sweet now, honey?” 

Vito pushes him away, also laughing at the awful joke – at the fact the bucatini still smells awful in the background. “Christ, get the fuck away from me ya weirdo. Callin’ me honey and shit.” 

Marc approaches Vito to close the space between them, placing another quick kiss on Vito’s lips before dropping another at the corner of his jaw – nibbling at the bottom of his ear. His voice is surreal as Vito hums. 

“Oh, Vito. You don’t like me callin’ you sweet cheeks?” 

“Christ, Marc. Just for that we’re remakin’ this bucatini and you’re lettin’ me take care of you later.” 

Marc shakes his head. “This was supposed to be about you. Sounds a lot like I’m gonna win, not that I’m complainin’ – not too much.” 

“Nah, now toss that shit out. Smell’s gonna give me a goddamn headache.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d be interested in seeing more of this shit please lmk. i’d love to have motivation to write about mr scaletta and company


End file.
